La esclava, el dragón, y el caballero
by public static void
Summary: Rhaegar no admite su obsesión, y regresa a silenciar a su esclava con bruscas caricias. Aún así no puede contra la decepción en los ojos de Arthur.


Versión extendida del primer drabble de **Pequeñeces** , detallando la locura y obsesión de Rhaegar, su relación de infautación-odio con Lyanna, y la decepción de un caballero ante su príncipe.

Los personajes son de George Martin, y la inspiración para este oneshot surgió del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.

Advertencia: dub-con.

* * *

La chica estaba encinta, Rhaegar lo sabía. Sus ojos grises, invierno transformado en alma, se congelaban con la furia de mil tormentas cada vez que él entraba a la solitaria habitación de la Torre de la Alegría.

Sintió asco de tan sólo recordar el esperanzador nombre que en un momento poético le designó ella a su prisión, ignorante de que el carcerlo la guiaba sin problema alguno. Sin duda era una chiquilla mimada, estúpida, y crédula, pero en su pueril actitud hervía una sangre apasionada y fuerte que haría nacer la tercer cabeza del dragón. Era la misma sangre que lo llamaba a gritos, haciéndole perder el control sobre sí mismo.

"Visenya," le dijo al viento de Dorne que soplaba con hiriente calidez, como si le recriminara la injusticia hecha hacia su esposa, oriunda de esa tierra orgullosa y desolada.

¿Qué importa el orgullo de unos pocos, en contra de los designios de un dragón?

Mas Rhaegar se sentía intranquilo, a pesar de la certeza de su semilla creciendo en el vientre de Lyanna Stark. ¿Qué hacer ahora? Mostrar su cara y responder a la guerra que la necesidad causó era lo más lógico, pero no era lo que Rhaegar deseaba.

¿Qué deseaba?

Desde que vio a la rebelde Lyanna en el Torneo de Harrenhall, la deseó a ella. La sedujo con amenazas, y ella sucumbió con caricias. Ahora que Rhaegar ya tenía la seguridad de su princesa esperada, no necesitaba más a Lyanna Stark, pero la duda persistía. El deseo persistía.

¿Qué haría el dragón ahora, con sus tres cabezas y una esclava que no tenía parte en la Profecía?

"Está incontrolable otra vez, mi Príncipe," reportó Arthur innecesariamente, pues los gritos de ella llenaban el desierto con ira y desesperada impotencia.

"Sólo hay una forma de mantenerla callada, dócil," suspiró Rhaegar, asumiendo nuevamente su tranquilidad.

Mientras subía las escaleras de la Torre, se desataba el pantalón. Era verdad, cuando él entraba a tomar lo que era suyo por derecho, Lyanna callaba.

Sus ojos resplandecían con odio, con reproche, con tristeza, pero sus labios se mantenían cerrados a pesar del trato no tan gentil que él le daba. Era bálsamo para Rhaegar; alivio para su cuerpo, y alivio para su mente. El silencio le llenaba.

Tan pronto abrió la puerta, ella calló. Rhaegar no evitó la sonrisa que apareció en sus labios, burlándose de la muchachita ilusa que creyó obtener amor. Todo era parte de un plan, y nada más.

De la misma manera que el dragón acechaba a su presa, Rhaegar se acercó a Lyanna. Ella se mantuvo firme, espalda hacia la pequeña ventana por la que apenas le cabían los brazos. Su blusón de lino, una vez limpio y suave, estaba hecho jirones que apenas y cubrían los pequeños pechos que Rhaegar gozaba al tocar.

Toda la pasión que él sintió, quedó desvanecida una vez ella comprendió lo poco importante que era. Ahora, sólo quedaba el deseo que Rhaegar no podía someter.

Llevó su mano al cuello de Lyanna, blanco y cubierto de la purpúrea sombra de sus manos. Apretó fuerte, pero sólo lo suficiente para que ella alcanzara a respirar.

Los ojos se le humedecieron con coraje, las sonrisas de él reflejadas en los grises orbes que le miraban. No lo podía evitar. La tuvo una y mil veces en esos pocos meses, y seguía sin poder alejarse de ella, por mucho que ambos sintieran repulsión por el otro. Les unían las circunstancias y la princesa que crecía dentro de ella.

Rhaegar se inclinó retándola, su mirada lanzando un desafío que ella estaba dispuesta a aceptar. La voluntad de Lyanna murió primero, en un beso desesperado que atacaba no sólo a los labios de Rhaegar sino también a su impuesto distanciamiento. No sabía por qué se molestaba en tomar esa decisión, si una y otra vez la echaba por la ventana al escuchar los gritos de su Lyanna.

La besó con fuerza, respondiendo con mordidas a la suave invitación que la lengua de ella dejaba en sus labios. Su mano derecha se enredaba en el cabello castaño y enmarañado de Lyanna, sosteniéndola para que no intentase separarse de él, aunque sabía que Lyanna no lo haría.

Su mano izquierda seguía apretando su cuello, otra marca de su obsesión dibujándose en la suave piel que Rhaegar anhelaba con cada segundo del día y cada sueño durante la noche.

No importaba nada mas que ella, la dulce mujer que despertó en su corazón lo que su fría esposa jamás logró. Lyanna, perfección hecha mujer, le daba a Rhaegar lo que nadie más podía.

Su corazón palpitaba en su pecho con cada gemido de ella, con cada cruda invitación a probar nuevamente los sabores que únicamente Lyanna poseía, invierno y eterno verano mezclados en sublime tentación.

El encuentro no duró mucho. Rhaegar jamás le permitiría meterse en su cabeza lo suficiente como para desviarlo del plan, y en cuanto Lyanna se descuidó, la llevó hasta la frágil cama que apenas soportaba el peso de los dos.

La tomó como si fuera una cualquiera, una mujerzuela sin derecho ni beneficio alguno, y ella lo aceptó con silencio.

Silencio y esas miradas de odio que a Rhaegar le dolían en el alma. No cabía duda que algún día Lyanna le amaría tanto como él a ella. Como él a ella...

En cuanto sintió su éxtasis dejarlo, Rhaegar suspiró, acostándose al lado de ella, observando como sus pechos estaban sonrosados por la agitación, la ira, y las toscas caricias que él le procuró.

"Te amo."

Las palabras de Rhaegar fueron recibidas con una mirada, calculadora pero llena de esperanza.

"Yo a ti."

Cuando ella contesta, su voz rasposa por los gritos que con tanta frecuencia escapaban de sus labios, Rhaegar sonríe.

Si Arthur lo viera diría que es una sonrisa verdadera, no las muecas obligadas que nacen con la presencia de Elia.

Sin más, se levanta. No le otorga a la chiquilla otra mirada, esperando que el silencio de su presencia permanezca al menos hasta el otro día.

Sale, y encuentra a Arthur en la escalera.

"¿Es necesario, mi Príncipe?"

Rhaegar quiere decirle que lo es, que aún requiere de la presencia de la muchacha, que el futuro de Poniente depende del fruto de su unión. Pero no lo hace. No puede mentirle a Arthur.

"Te quedarás con ella," le ordena, nunca fijando sus ojos en los de Arthur que son tan similares, porque si lo hace flaqueará. "La cuidarás mientras voy a pelear la guerra que mi padre inició."

Arthur simplemente asiente, su mirada buscando la evasiva de Rhaegar.

"El deber de un Guardia Real es estar con su monarca," le recuerda él, siempre leal, dando a Rhaegar el argumento ganador.

"Y sin embargo me llamas Príncipe, y no Rey."

La mejilla de Rhaegar arde y cosquillea cuando su amigo y guardia acerca su mano, tomando delicada y firmemente su mentón. Los ojos de Rhaegar caen al suelo, incapaz de ver a Arthur sin que sus pensamientos floten frente a él, interponiéndose una vez más entre ellos,

"¿Qué te ofrece ella, que no tengas ya?"

Rhaegar no sabe cómo responder, su firmeza con Lyanna convertida en semilas de diente de león en el aire cuando Arthur está presente.

"Estás obsesionado, Rhaegar, pero no la necesitas."

Rhaegar lo sabe, pero escuchar la voz decepcionada y casi suplicante de Arthur le avergüenza.

Aún cuando Arthur intenta detenerlo, Rhaegar le ignora. Ensilla su caballo él mismo, y se marcha sin mirar atrás.

En su mente le dice adiós a la insulsa chiquilla, a la que tanto luchó por obtener y al final sólo usó para un fin. ¿Qué hacer con ella ahora?

De Arthur se despide con el corazón palpitante, furioso en sus latidos. Sabe que gane o pierda la guerra, al negarse a dejar ir a Lyanna lo perdió a él.

-.-.-.-

Cuando lucha contra Robert Baratheon, hay muchas personas en su mente. Aegon, Rhaenys, Visenya. Lyanna.

Pero cuando el martillo golpea su armadura y las costillas crujen en su pecho, Rhaegar sólo ve una lluvia de rubíes, y amatista y plata entre ellos. Es un nombre su último aliento.

"Arthur."


End file.
